true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sid Phillips
Sid Phillips is the main antagonist of Pixar's first feature film, Toy Story, and a cameo character in Toy Story 3. He was a child who loves to torture and blow up toys, unaware of the fact that they are sentient beings, but eventually grows up to be a garbageman when he gets older. He was voiced by Erik Thomas von Detten. Biography ''Toy Story'' Blowing Up the Combat Carl Sid is first seen when he puts a Combat Carl toy in the mud, excited about what he's going to do next. Woody and Buzz comment about him, and Buzz tells Woody that they have to something about the boy. Woody suggests that he turns on his laser and turns it on himself, but Buzz turns it off, saying that the laser is extremely dangerous. When Sid lights up the Combat Carl with an M-80, the toy blows up and dies, with Andy's toys ducking for cover. In the aftermath, there's nothing left of the Combat Carl, and Sid shouts in excitement, with his dog, Scud, barking. Pizza Planet The next scene is when he is at Pizza Planet while Woody and Buzz try to get to their owner, Andy, who is also there. He plays a game there, expecting to win, but when he loses, he viciously bangs on the game with a mallet. He goes to another game, which contains the claw and many alien toys, and snatches one of the alien toys using the claw. However, he gets surprised to see Buzz Lightyear with the other toys, and tries to use the claw to grab him, but Woody, in an attempt to get Buzz out of Sid's grasp, tries to force the claw to release him, but he is taken, too. After getting Woody and Buzz, Sid says, "Let's go home and play," before chuckling evilly. Bullying Hannah Sid takes Woody and Buzz to his house, where he tosses the alien toy to Scud, who chews up the toy. He then takes Woody and Buzz to his room, but Hannah shows up. Sid asks her if he got his package (an extremely dangerous rocket dubbed, "the Big One") which he had ordered from the mail, to which she replies, "I don't know," twice. However, Sid spots her doll, Janie, and takes it from Hannah in retaliation, claiming that the doll is sick. Hannah tries to stop Sid, but he shuts the door, and does an "operation" on the toy by using his tools to decapitate Janie and replace the doll's head with that of a pterosaur toy, pretending that he's a mad doctor. After that, he opens the door and scares Hannah with the toy. When Hannah goes to report to their mother, Sid lashes out that Hannah is lying and whatever she says is not true, and throws Janie down to the ground. Sid leaves the room, and the door is locked. Woody and Buzz, having no way out, see that Sid took his toys apart and reassembled them for his own amusement. Plotting to blow up Buzz Lightyear The following day, Sid tosses Woody on the ground, and pretends to interrogate him. He then pulls up the curtain, and says that there are many ways to force him to talk. After that, Sid uses a magnifying glass on Woody's forehead, putting it in just the right position so that the sunlight goes to Woody's forehead and burns it. As Woody is being tortured, Sid asks, "Where are your rebel friends now?" and does a sick laugh, but when his mom tells him that his pop tarts are ready, Sid throws the magnifying glass, and runs out to get the pop tarts. Later on during the day, Sid plots to blow up one of the toys with "the Big One". At first, he plans to blow up Woody, but since the latter hid under a milk crate, he couldn't find him. However, Sid steps on Buzz and decides to use the rocket to blow him up, commenting, "I always wanted to put a spaceman into orbit." However, a rainstorm occurs later on during the day, forcing Sid to delay the blast off. Because of this, Woody plots with Sid's toys to rescue Buzz Lightyear. Discovering that the Toys are Alive The day after that, the rainstorm disappears, so Sid plans to blow up Buzz Lightyear with "the Big One", with the addition of cooking Woody on a barbeque grill with a match. As Sid does a countdown to prepare to blow up Buzz, Woody (in his toy mode) says many of the catchphrases done by his voice box. Sid says that Woody is busted, but the latter proceeds to talk to him, revealing that he is talking to him, causing Sid to get scared. Woody tells Sid how to treat toys properly, before the latter's own toys come to life right in front of him, and attack him. Then Woody creepily rotates his head while saying that the toys can see everything. After that, in Sid's horror, Woody comes to life too, who says, "So play… nice." This causes Sid to scream running back into his house. Sid then tells Hannah that the toys are alive. Because of that, Hannah scares Sid with her repaired doll, Janie, chasing him upstairs and asking him if he wants to play with the doll. However, Sid runs into his bedroom, whimpering and ashamed of everything he's done. ''Toy Story 3'' Becoming a Garbage Man Sid reappears in the third film, where he is all grown up and becomes a garbage man. He appears two times in the movie: first, when he is taking out the trash at Andy's house, and second, when he is at the dump and Andy's toys hitch a ride on his dump truck. Personality Sid is a sadistic and cunning kid who regularly enjoys torturing and blowing up his own toys, as well as performing "experiments" on them. He also enjoys bullying and taunting his sister, Hannah, as he messed up with her doll, Janie, by replacing Janie's head with that of a pterosaur toy, which also shows he would torture other people's toys if he can. However, this was all because he was completely unaware of the toys' sapience, as instead of continuing to torture the toys after finding out, he ran upstairs to his room, horrified by what he had done. Sid is also good friends with his pet dog, Scud, and enjoys listening to heavy metal. Trivia *While Sid is a child who blows up toys, he still counts as a villain because the toys he regularly harms are sentient beings. However, he is not aware that they are sentient, which makes him amoral. *Sid is 11 years old in the first movie. Since he is an adult who becomes a garbage man in the third movie, his age is unknown by then. *At the climax of Toy Story, Sid becomes the first person who is known to be aware that the toys are alive. *When Sid first appears, Rex previously thought that he was at summer camp, but Hamm points out that he must've been kicked out early. This may be because of Sid's reckless behavior. *Sid can be seen as a foil to Andy. Both are kids who live in houses and have lots of toys. However, Andy plays with his toys with proper care, while Sid tortures them and blows them up for fun, and Andy treats his sister with respect, while Sid bullies his sister. Another thing is that while Andy went off to college when he grew up, Sid became a garbage man. *In Toy Story 3, Sid being a garbage man is noticeable by the skull on his black T-shirt. In the credits, Sid appears in the cast of characters, thus confirming that he does appear in the film. Gallery Sid_Phillips_torturing_Woody.png|Sid Phillips torturing Woody. Sid_Phillips_garbageman.png|Sid as a garbageman in Toy Story 3. Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Amoral Category:Torturers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Vandals Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Males Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Completely Mad Category:Murderers Category:Opportunists Category:Foremost Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Emotional Category:Remorseful Category:Bullies Category:Obsessed Category:Siblings